


Trust

by Sharing_a_room_with_an_open_fire



Series: SnowBaz Explicit Drabbles [1]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Drabble, First Dates, Fluffy Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow, Gay Simon Snow, Gay Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, Getting Together, Idiots in Love, M/M, Oblivious Simon Snow, POV First Person, POV Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, Pining Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, Potential cock curse, Simon Snow Loves Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, Simon Snow is Gay for Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, Smut, Trust, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch Is Gay for Simon Snow, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch Loves Simon Snow, Watford Eighth Year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:13:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23191450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharing_a_room_with_an_open_fire/pseuds/Sharing_a_room_with_an_open_fire
Summary: [Explicit] 18+ Simon and Baz.A drabble inspired by the prompt:“You’re the only one I trust to do this.”
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch & Simon Snow, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Series: SnowBaz Explicit Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1710031
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	Trust

**Author's Note:**

  * For [imhellakitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imhellakitty/gifts).



> A tumblr drabble request from [@imhellakitty](http://imhellakitty.tumblr.com).
> 
> “You’re the only one I trust to do this.”
> 
> I decided to make it smutty all on my own.

”Check your cock for a curse?” I ask. (Moi?)

“You’re the only one I trust to do this.”

”You don’t trust me.” Why am I fighting this? 

”I doubt you’d want your mouth there.” Snow means my fangs. (I sure don’t.)

”And if I do?” 

He looks puzzled, ”What.”

”Want my mouth... _there_ ,” I clarify.

Before I start praying for a sudden death as I hear his ”Oh…”, Snow continues looking straight (apparently not) in my eyes, ”Maybe start with a date?”

_Play it cool, Basilton._

”Sure, and checking for that curse?” 

”Check first, date after?”

I smirk… _after_ indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. 😎


End file.
